Charles Xavier (British Union of Fascists)
Charles Xavier of Earth-13410 (also known as "Nazi Xavier") was a fascist dictator and one of several "Evil Xaviers" whom the X-Men pursued across numerous alternate-realities, this version continues a very long tradition in Western comic books of depicting fascist realities in which the Axis Powers won World War II, albeit with a twist. Personality A cruel and calculating man who embodied the darkest aspects of fascism, he was willing to betray and murder his allies on a whim and had no qualms about dooming most of his world to death in order to preserve the "pure" - he believed in the Aryan race, strong military might and terrorism but did not see himself as a true Nazi, despite this his nick-name of "Nazi Xavier" would stick. Appearance He is very similar (obviously) to the mainstream Charles Xavier but dresses in a much more militaristic fashion, being a shameless fascist - since he was the leader of his reality's British Union of Fascists he wore the uniform both as a matter of pride and as his identity. History Charles Xavier was the leader of the British Union of Fascists in the alternate reality of Earth-13410 - as such he sought to "save" his country from depression, exploitation, corruption, and invasion; in order to accomplish this he allied with the Axis Powers and quickly won World War II, personally killing his reality's Captain America. Shortly after victory Xavier would execute the Axis Powers and take full command of the "free" people of the world - offering them safety and security in exchange for their subservience. Yet Xavier's conquest would have a setback when Atlantis, thinking humanity had wiped itself out, flooded the world in order to claim it as their own - this was originally opposed by the Namor of that reality but Xavier decided to play it to his own insidious ends, after "saving" 500 "pure" humans Xavier would bomb Atlantis, decimating the Atlantean race and earning Namor's wrath, ultimately most of Xavier's empire was still inevitably lost to the flood but he seemed to be content, since in his twisted view the strong and pure had survived. Ultimately this version of Xavier would be opposed by the X-Men, who were seeking out ten "evil Xaviers" from across time and space, he would be decapitated by Namor in vengeance for his massacre of Atlantis. Despite his death he would be revived later by Lord Xavier and joined his ranks. Abilities As an alternate reality Charles Xavier he possessed the incredible telepathic abilities of his mainstream self, while it has not been officially registered as such Xavier's telepathic powers are on the verge of omega-level, the highest possible level of power for mutants in Marvel. As such this version of Xavier may well have the same incredible powers, in addition he has developed a dangerous mutant ability of his own in the form of neuro-chemical psychic shocks capable of manifesting as lightning that induces severe physical pain in those it touches. Xavier channels these shocks via a staff and unlike his mainstream self he is not paralysed from the waist down - he was also the undisputed dictator of an entire alternate Earth and as such had unparalleled authority (albeit over a small group, since the world was flooded by Atlantis and thus much of his former empire was effectively destroyed), his favorite mode of transport was a submarine known as the HMS Albion, which also acted as the sole refuge for 500 "pure" survivors, which he gathered prior to Atlantis sinking most of the world. Affiliates *Adolf Hitler (former - later betrayed and executed) *Benito Mussolini (former - later betrayed and executed) *Joseph Stalin (former - later betrayed and executed) *Hideki Tojo (former - later betrayed and executed) *Lord Xavier *Xavier Head Gallery British_Union_of_Fascists_(Earth-13410)_from_X-Treme_X-Men_Vol_2_11_0001.jpg Charles_Xavier_(Earth-13410)_from_X-Treme_X-Men_Vol_2_10_0002.jpg Trivia *Despite being nicknamed "Nazi Xavier", he is not a true Nazi. However, he shared many of the same qualities of the Nazis - his most prominent departure was obviously his willingness to kill Hitler and take his place. *Ironically Hitler's death, alongside the massacre of the Axis Powers, mirrored Hitler's own tactics - in which he would kill former allies to "cleanse" his empire, the most infamous of which was the Night of the Long Knives. Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Mutants Category:Psychics